The Glee Project 2: A Collection
by paramoregleek
Summary: A collection of short one-shots/ficlets from The Glee Project 2. I'm taking requests. Many different pairings and prompts.
1. Chaylin: Teasing

Pairing: Chaylin (Charlie/Aylin)

"Charlie, stop it" Aylin groaned. "You're fun to poke" he said, in all seriousness. She looked up from her phone and smiled at him. "You're a dork" she giggled and playfully shoved him.

"Hey guys, we're gonna go practice the homework, okay?" Shanna said with Lily, Ali and Blake standing next to her.

The pair waved to them and they disappeared from the doorway. Aylin could have sworn she heard Blake mumble, _He totally likes her_, but she wasn't sure. She looked back at Charlie and he was staring at her. "God Charlie you're like staring into my soul" she laughed.

He looked away and mumbled an apology. "You don't have to be sorry" Aylin blurted out. Charlie looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?" he asked and cocked his head to the side.

"It's obvious you like me" she said in a lower tone, just in case someone was still around eavesdropping. Aylin looked around to make sure there were no cameras. Before Charlie could react, she leaned in and whispered "I like you too".

"Y-you do?" he stammered nervously. "Of course" she said. "B-but Blake-" he stuttered obviously confused. "I think he's cute, but not hot like you" she told him. Did she really just say that?

Charlie was suddenly back to his regular self. "Me? Hot?" he scoffed. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. "Wait" she said, "We'll finish this later" she whispered to him. "I'm gonna go practice with everyone else. I heard Chris Colfer might be the guest mentor" she winked at him and ran out of the room.

Charlie lightly touched his lips with his fingers. "Well damn" he said to himself.


	2. Michellie: Ice Cream

Pairing: Michellie (Michael/Nellie)

"Michael" Nellie whispered to the boy sitting across the room. She was sitting in the boys dorm on her laptop and everyone was asleep except for Michael. He looked at the girl. "Do you want ice cream?" she asked.

"What?" he mouthed. "Ice cream, like frozen milk?" she said and rolled her eyes. "I know what ice cream is" he said, "But it's like midnight, Nellie" he told her, looking around to make sure he didn't wake anyone.

"So?" she whispered. "Fine", he got up from his bed, "Let's go" he mumbled. She grinned as she closed her laptop and followed him out of the room. They reached the kitchen area.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Nellie asked, opening the freezer. He didn't answer. "Michael?" she asked. _Did he bail on me?_, she thought. Nellie turned around and he was there. "Hello?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "Oh sorry" he murmured. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Um, chocolate or vanilla?" she asked again.

"Why can't I have both?" he said seriously. "I like your thinking" Nellie said and got both out. "Can you get bo-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw him holding two bowls and spoons. "Okay, never mind" she said and began to scoop the ice cream into the bowl.

Michael grabbed her wrist, "Do you want me to do it?" he asked and looked into her eyes. She was staring at him for fifteen seconds before she realized he just asked her to do something, "S-sure go ahead" she stuttered. _Oh my god, do I like him?_, she thought to herself. Nellie ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against the counter for support.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Y-yeah I'm fine" she reassured him. He shrugged and finished scooping the ice cream. He smiled at her and handed her a bowl. "Nellie, what's bothering you?" he said and studied her face. Was she that bad at hiding her emotions? "I like you" she blurted out and slapped her hand over her mouth. Nellie's entire face turned red and she turned around, putting her bowl on the counter. She ran out of the room to the room where they usually practice their homework assignment. Nellie sat down on one of the couches and buried her face in a throw pillow. "I'm an idiot" she mumbled into it.

"No you're not" a voice said from across the room. The same voice that she just heard no less than a minute ago. "Go away" she moaned. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Nellie, it's okay" he told her. "No it's not" she buried her face into her hands.

"Yes it is" he said, "Nellie look at me" he told her. She slowly removed her hands from her face and looked right into his eyes. Before she could speak, he leaned forward and put his lips against her's.

The kiss was soft and gentle. They pulled away and stared at each other for about a minute. The silence wasn't awkward, it was actually quite comfortable. "Oh crap, our ice cream's melting" Michael said and got up. He looked at Nellie and held out his hand. She grabbed it and they left for the kitchen to eat their chocolate and vanilla ice cream.


	3. Chaylin: Fort

**A/N: Hi! I'm so thankful for the reviews, favorites and follows. I got all of your requests and I promise I'll get to them. I just decided to post this because I got the idea from my friend Ava in a RP. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The Glee Project, or any other lyrics or brands I used.**

**Pairing: Chaylin (Charlie/Aylin)**

**Romance or Friendship: Romance**

_Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

It was a Friday night and Aylin was knocking on the door of her boyfriend's apartment. She had a nothing but a pillow in her hand since she thought he would have everything else necessary for her plans. She smirked to herself at the thought.

The door opened, revealing Charlie. "Um, hi Aylin" he said, scratching the back of his head in confusion, "Why do you have a pillow?" he asked. She walked into his apartment and looked around, seeing all the necessary supplies, "We're building a fort, Char" she declared.

"That's what you came over for?" he laughed, closing the door. "What gave you that idea?".

"You ask to many questions" she said. Aylin saw Charlie standing by the door with his arms crossed. She ran over to him and grabbed his wrists, pulling him down "Please, please, please?" she pleaded and looked him in the eye, giving him the most innocent look she could.

"Fine" Charlie said, "Let's do this" he said and got up from his knees, pulling Aylin up as well. "Yay!" she cheered and gave Charlie a quick side hug, "You're amazing, Charlie!" she squealed.

The couple gathered all of the pillows, sheets, and blankets they could find. Charlie pulled five chairs from his dining room in an orderly fashion. "Can you hand me those sheets, Aylin?" he asked and she draped them over the chairs and grinned at him excitedly.

Charlie went inside of their "fort". "Wow, this is freaking awesome" he said, "Come in here" he told Aylin. She got down on her hands and knees, bringing a blanket and two pillows, including her's. "This is cool" she breathed. She put her pillow down next to Charlie and curled up next to him. Aylin handed him the other pillow. He put it behind his head. The pair sat in silence for awhile.

Charlie gazed over at his girlfriend and pecked her on the cheek, "I love you" He whispered into her ear. She smiled, "I love you too, Char" she murmured.

"Promise me something?" she said and looked at him. He looked back at her, "Yeah?".

"We'll make a fort together every Friday?" she asked and smiled. Charlie chuckled, "Of course, Ay".

**A/N: Yay! It was short, but I kinda liked how it turned out. Review please? Thanks! I promise I'll get to your suggestions soon!**_  
_


	4. Shake: Elevator

**Pairing: Blake/Shanna (someone come up with a ship name)**

**Romance or Friendship?: Both**

Shanna stepped into the elevator next to Blake. "Thanks again, Shan" Blake said and smiled weakly at the blonde next to him. "No problem, Blake, what are friends for?" she said. Blake had just broke up with his long time girlfriend since he was moving. They were growing further apart and he had to let her go. So, he was staying at Shanna's apartment for the weekend until he has all of his stuff moved into his apartment.

They stood in silence for a minute when Blake realized something. "Uh, Shanna?" he said nervously. She turned to him with the same nervous expression on her face. "We're stuck" she said and sank down onto the floor. Shanna put buried her face in her hands.

"Crap" Blake murmured to himself. He checked his phone and of course, just like in the movies, there was no signal. "Well this sucks" He says and sits down to Shanna. "Shan, we'll get out of here soon" he tells her and rubs her back. "I really hope so" she mumbles.

"Hey, look at me" he whispers. The girl looks up at her friend. "We will get out of the stupid elevator soon, okay?" Blake says. She nods without saying anything and sighs. Shanna lays her head down on Blake's chest. He moves a bit, and she gets up quickly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Blake! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" she apologized and moves away from him a bit and blushes in embarrassment. "No, no it's fine, I was just moving over so we'd be more comfortable" he laughed.

"Oh okay, I just thought since you and your girlfriend just broke-" she slapped her hand over her mouth, "No, ah, I didn't mean to say that, I shouldn't have mentioned her, you guys just broke up about two hours ago, I'm stupid I'm sorry" she babbles and closes her eyes. "Shan, come over here" he says. She looked up at him and put her head on his chest once again. He puts his arm around her back and rests his chin on her head. "You're not stupid, by the way" he whispered. Shanna smiles, "I have a big mouth sometimes" she says.

They sit there in that position for about fifteen minutes, just waiting for something to happen. The pair thought it was best to just not panic, and wait. "Shanna" Blake whispers. She moves her head off of his chest and looks up at him. Their noses were merely and inch apart. Blake tilts his head slightly and leans forward, the space between the two no longer existing. He kisses her softly on the lips, and she kisses back seconds later. Shanna wrapped her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. He pulls her nearly on top of him, so she is basically in his lap. His arms are now around her waist.

Suddenly, the elevator door opens and reveals an elderly man. He gasps when he sees the two making out on the elevator floor. "Blake" Shanna gasps and breaks the kiss. The two get up and walk out of the elevator. "Have a nice night sir!" Blake calls to the man. He stares blankly at the two and the doors of the elevator closes. Blake and Shanna look at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

**A/N: Probably my favorite of the one's I've written so far. Well, this one's for Laura (somesilverreply).**


	5. Michellie: Proposal

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for not posting anything for awhile. I can't believe the amount of people that favorited, reviewed and followed this! Thank you so much for your reviews and suggestions. I've gotten so many suggestions and it's hard to get to all of them. But since you guys are awesome, it's double post time. **

**Pairing: **Michellie (Michael/Nellie)

Michael was ready.

Or at least he thought he was. He was going to do it. After three years together, he was going to do it. Sure, he was only 22, but he feels he's ready. Hopefully she is too.

He wanted it to be simple as possible. Nellie didn't like over the top things. So it's not like he was going to have "will you marry me" written by a skywriter or anything like that. Michael just wanted to make her happy.

Michael drove to Nellie's apartment and arrived within ten minutes, since they lived close. He ran up the stairs of her building and walked down the hallway. Now, he was getting nervous. His palms were sweaty, and the pocket that held the small velvet box felt like it was burning in his pocket.

He took his time to get to the right apartment, but he finally reached it. He hesitantly knocked on her door. "Coming!" Nellie called. Oh god I can't do this, Michael thought to himself. He wanted to just run away and do this another time. But he didn't. It seemed like his feet were glued to the ground.

The door opened, revealing Nellie in sweatpants and a plaid shirt. "H-hi Nell" he stuttered nervously and kissed her cheek. "Uh, hi? What's up?" she asked, gesturing for him to come in. He closed the door behind him. Michael cleared his throat. "It's nothing don't worry about it" he said and smiled.

She shrugged it off and smiled back. Nellie knew something was bothering him though. She looked over at the TV. "I was just watching our season of The Glee Project" Nellie explained, "Pretty pathetic that I can sit here and watch myself on TV".

"It's not pathetic, Nell" Michael told her and sat down on her couch, "I'll watch with you" he offered. He was trying to get the reason he came here off of his mind for a while. He was still going to do it, but if he sat worrying, he would start stuttering and acting nervous again.

"Yes, we can be pathetic together!" Nellie laughed and sat down on the couch, snuggling into Michael side. He wrapped his arm around her. He got the remote and pressed play on the episode that Nellie had been watching.

Michael laughed, "Sexuality? Really?". "I got called back first in this one" she said happily, "And you got a lot of screen time" she mumbled the last part. He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

Three episodes later, they got bored of it. "Okay, I'm done with watching myself on TV" Nellie declared and shut off the TV. "Agreed" Michael groaned and stretched. Then he remembered the thing that was in his pocket.

"Hey Nell?" he said, touching his pocket. "Yeah?" she asked. He stood up from the couch, pulling her up to. He stood in front of her and quickly got down on one knee.

"Nellie, the past three years have been incredible. You are the nicest person I have ever met. You know how to handle difficult situations better than anyone I know, and you're a damn good singer. I would've never thought I'd meet the love of my life on a reality show, but hey, shit happens. I love you so much and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you" Michael said and grabbed the small box out of his pocket, "Nellie Veitenheimer, will you marry me?".

Nellie stood in shock for a moment, staring down at Michael. She couldn't believe this was happening. When she realized it, she burst into tears, which she didn't do often. "Y-yes" she sobbed. He put the ring on her finger and threw the box on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Nellie's waist and kissed her. His fiance.


	6. Michellie: Sexuality

**A/N: Second one of the double post! Enjoy.**

**Pairing: Michellie (Michael/Nellie)**

"I can't believe Sexuality is this early in the season" Michael groaned and flopped down on his bed. He buried his face into the pillow. "I know" Nellie sighed. She sat down on the end of Michael's bed. "I don't necessarily think of myself as sexy" she confessed, "At all".

Michael looked up at her and sat up on the bed, "I'm the youngest here, so it's a bit awkward for me, I feel like everyone is like, more experienced" he told Nellie. Michael blushed a little. He didn't expect that to come out of his mouth.

"I'm not experienced, trust me" Nellie laughed, "The farthest I went with my last and only boyfriend was kissing for about a minute" she blurted out. Why do they keep saying these things to each other?

"My girlfriend broke up with me right before I came here" Michael said. Nellie looked at him. He looked upset. She crawled next to him and wrapped her arms around him. It surprised Michael. "Why would she break up with you? You're amazing in my opinion" she whispered and laughed nervously.

"Thanks Nell" he said and laid back so they would be more comfortable, "I'm not sure why she did. We had been dating for two years" he sighed. "I'm so sorry" Nellie murmured.

"It's okay, though, there's someone else I'm interested in" he blurted. "Who does little Mikey have a crush on, may I ask?" Nellie said and looked up at him. He looked down at her and they stared at each other for a moment. Michael slowly leaned in and cupped Nellie's face with his one hand.

The second their lips touched, both of them felt fireworks, as cliché as it sounds. But there was no other words to describe it. The kiss was soft for a while,until Michael deepened it. He pulled Nellie on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his were around her waist.

They went on like this for at least ten minutes until someone cleared their throat. They pulled away in shock and Nellie rolled off of Michael, getting off of his bed. It was Blake.

"Um, I was just getting my phone, but I'll leave if you want me to-" Blake said with embarrassment. "No, go ahead, get your phone, I was just leaving" Nellie said, going to walk out of the room. Blake stopped her. "It's fine Nellie" He laughed and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. "Have fun" he winked, walking out of the room. "Michellie is on bitches!" Blake shouted and they heard a few people say "I knew it".

"Is Michellie on?" Nellie laughed. Michael stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed both of her hands and held them. "Only if you want it to be" He whispered to her and kissed her for the second time that night.


	7. Michellie: Road Trip

**A/N: More Michellie just because I had this written already. Thank you for the reviews/favorties/follows!**

**Pairing: Michellie (Michael/Nellie)**

"Thanks again Michael" Nellie mumbled as she gazed out the window. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, and she had her headphones in her ears with no music playing.

"Hm?" Michael replied, distracted by the road. Ever since he ran into a stop sign two years ago, he's been extremely cautious when driving.

"Thanks again Michael" Nellie repeated, not taking her eyes off the sky. It was a deep purple color. "That makes time number fifteen that you thanked me" Michael laughed.

Nellie's eyes left the sky and she turned to him, playfully punching his arm. "It's just really cool that you did this for me".

Michael was helping Nellie move to LA. She was moving in with Aylin and Lily. He was probably going to stay with Charlie for two weeks and then drive home.

"What are friends for?" Michael smiled at her before looking back at the road in front of him.

Friends.

Exactly what Nellie wanted their relationship to be. She felt the closest with him on the show, so she at least considered him her best friend. But Nellie didn't want that. She wanted something more.

The car stayed silent for awhile, the only sounds were the occasional car that passed. "Are we in Arizona?" Nellie asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah".

"Cool".

Then the silence was back. Nellie was a reserved person, but this was killing her. "Okay" she finally said. It felt like a breath of air after resurfacing in the pool. "Why is it do quiet? I haven't seen you in awhile, can we please talk?".

"Nellie, there's so many things I wanna say-" She cut him off. "So say them!".

"I'm not sure if you actually want me to" he said quietly.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't ask".

"Fine" Michael sighed. He pulled the car over. "Whoa" Nellie said. "I'm just letting you know, if you want me to find you another ride after this, I can".

"Just say it, Michael".

"I love you" he whispered. It was very quiet, but she was still able to hear it. "Okay, love you too? I mean, I would consider you my be-"

"Nell, I mean like actually love you. Which sounds stupid, since I only just met you like seven months ago at callbacks" he rambled quickly and sunk down in his seat.

Nellie swore her heart stopped for a moment. "I lo s you too" she said quickly.

He looked up at her. "Really?". She nodded.

He grinned. "Cool" he said. Michael started the car.

"Wait a second" Nellie said quickly. "Wha-" Michael was cut off by her lips against his. Her elbows were on the middle piece separating their seats while her fingers were in his hair. He pulled her closer, cupping her face with one hand.

They pulled away. "Ready now?" Michael asked. She laughed a little. "Ready".


End file.
